jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Shooters
|platform = Android iOS |release = |genre = Medal Shooting Action |modes = N/A |rating = |media = Smartphone, Tablet |website = Official Website }} is a free IOS/Android game released in 2014 exclusively for Japan. The game is a a mobile spin-off of PS3 title, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle and focuses on the first three parts of the series: Phantom Blood , Battle Tendency, and Stardust Crusaders. As of December 2015, ''Diamond Is Unbreakable'' elements have been added to the game. Gameplay The game uses the touchscreen as the main form of interaction, allowing the player to input commands using their fingers. Combat against enemies is done using Medal, particularly "Striker" Medals, each of which represents one character and their ability set. Like some card battler games, players must take into account a medal's available health and special attacks as well as take advantage of combo systems that will chain stronger attacks together. Medal Strikers also possess different colors, each color has an advantage and a disadvantage over specific others (Red has an advantage over Green, Green over Blue, and Blue over Red. Yellow and Black Strikers posses have advantages and disadvantages against each other). In addition to battle segments, Stardust Shooters includes animated sequences and character models featuring the entire JoJo cast from all three parts. Characters and FINISH Moves The game contains characters seen in the first three Parts of the series. Every character can be selected as one of the main party, containing a total up to 5 characters (4 at the beginning of the match and 1 for backup). Every character possesses a special Finish animation when defeating an enemy (Most of these Finish moves are based off of a character's special attacks seen throughout the manga storyline, or some other notable action). The list below contains every character in the game and their special Finish move: Phantom Blood *Jonathan Joestar (Punches similar to those unleashed in his Sunlight Yellow Overdrive special) *Will A. Zeppeli (Several Ripple Cutter shots) *Speedwagon (His bowler hat thrown as a boomerang) *Dire (Thunder Cross Split Attack) *Dio Brando [Young] (A punch followed by a fingerprint in the eye) *Dio Brando Vampire (Bloodsucking through his fingers) *Tarkus (A chain that envelops the enemy and stretches them) *Bruford (A slash dealt by his sword being held by his hair) *Jack The Ripper (A cut made with his knife) *Wang Chan (Several cuts by his poison claws) *Zombies *The frog from Zeppeli's first demonstration of the Ripple (It only appears as a support Medal to evolve others characters' Strikers) Battle Tendency *Joseph Joestar (A combo with his Clackers) *Caesar Zeppeli (Several Bubble Cutter shots) *Lisa Lisa *Loggins *Messina *Stroheim (Several shots from his torso-machine gun) *Speedwagon [Old] (A simple 'hit' effect appears on the enemy) *Kars (Several cuts made by his Lightblades) *Wamuu (Spins his wired headgear) *Esidisi (Several attacks by his blood vessels) *Santana (Several bullets shot from his fingers) *Wired Beck *Nazi Gatekeepers (Several shots from their rifles) *Straizo [Vampire] (Opponent loses a tooth) *Brass Knuckle Guy (A straight punch using his brass knuckles) *Kars' Zombie Servants Stardust Crusaders (A majority of Finish moves are done by each individual's Stand) *Jotaro Kujo and Star Platinum (Several "ORAORAORA" punches) *Old Joseph and Hermit Purple (Hermit Purple captures the opponent and Joseph transfers pulses of Ripple energy through it) *Muhammad Avdol and Magician's Red (A fiery explosion) *Noriaki Kakyoin and Hierophant Green (Emerald Splash) *Jean Pierre Polnareff and Silver Chariot (Several cuts done by Silver Chariot's sword) *Iggy and The Fool (A dash attack delivered by The Fool) *Gray Fly and Tower of Gray (Tower of Gray''s tongue attack) *Impotstor Captain Tennille and Dark Blue Moon (Several barnacles created by Dark Blue Moon infect the opponent) *Forever and Strength (The fan that was on the ship flies and cuts the opponent) *Devo and Ebony Devil (Ebony Devil's puppet form jumps and stabs the opponent, spear in hand) *Rubber Soul and Yellow Temperance (The enemy is enveloped by Yellow Temperance, which eats and damages them) *Hol Horse and Emperor (Several bullets from Emperor) *J. Geil and Hanged Man (Broken glass allows Hanged Man to appear and cut the opponent) *ZZ and Wheel of Fortune *Enya Geil and Justice (Several corpses controlled by Justice attack the opponent) *Steely Dan and Lovers (Dan himseld smashes the opponent with a rock) *Arabia Fats and Sun (The Sun burns the opponent) *Mannish Boy and Death Thirteen (Death Thirteen cuts the opponent with its scythe) *Cameo and Judgement (Judgement appears and attacks the opponent) *Midler and High Priestess (High Priestess scratches the opponent) *Mariah (Several metallic objects attack the opponent, followed by a car) *DIO *Shadow Dio (His hair creates buds and attacks the opponent) Trailer Gallery Phantom Blood= JJSS JONATHAN.jpg|Jonathan Joestar JJSS Jonathan2.jpg JJSS Jonathan3.jpg JJSS Jonathan4.jpg JJSS Jonathan5.jpg JJSS_Jonathan6.jpg JJSS_Jonathan7.jpg JJSS JonathanBruford.jpg JJSS JonathanDio.jpg.jpg JJSS SPEEDWAGON.jpg|Speedwagon JJSS JonathanSpeedwagon.jpg JJSS ZeppeliSpeedwagon.jpg JJSS JonathanZeppeli.jpg JJSS JonathanZeppeli2.jpg JJSS ZEPPELI.jpg|Zeppeli JJSS Zeppeli2.jpg JJSS Zeppeli3.jpg JJSS Zeppeli4.jpg JJSS Zeppeli5.jpg JJSS BRUFORD.jpg|Bruford JJSS Bruford.jpg JJSS BrufordTarkus.jpg JJSS Tarkus.jpg JJSS Dire.jpg JJSS DioBrando.jpg JJSS DioBrando2.jpg JJSS WANG.jpg|Wang Chan JJSS ZOMBIES.jpg|Zombies |-| Battle Tendency= JJSS Joseph.jpg JJSS Joseph2.jpg JJSS Joseph3.jpg JJSS Joseph4.jpg JJSS Joseph5.jpg JJSS Joseph6.jpg JJSS JosephStroheim.jpg JJSS JosephSuziQ.jpg JJSS JosephKars.jpg JJSS LisaLisa.jpg JJSS LisaLisa2.jpg JJSS LisaLisa3.jpg JJSS LisaLisaCaesar.jpg JJSS JosephLisaLisa.jpg JJSS Caesar.jpg JJSS Caesar2.jpg JJSS Caesar3.jpg JJSS Caesar4.jpg JJSS Caesar5.jpg JJSS JosephCaesar.jpg JJSS Stroheim.jpg JJSS Santana.jpg JJSS WHAM.jpg|Wham JJSS Wamuu.jpg JJSS Wamuu2.jpg JJSS Wamuu3.jpg JJSS EsidisiWamuu.jpg JJSS Esidisi.jpg JJSS CARS.jpg|Kars(Coat) JJSS Kars.jpg JJSS Kars2.jpg JJSS Kars3.jpg JJSS Kars4.jpg JJSS KarsWamuu.jpg JJSS STRAIGHTS.jpg|Straizo JJSS Straizo2.jpg JJSS Suziq.jpg JJSS NAZI.jpg|Nazi Gatekeepers JJSS KNUCKLE.jpg|Brass Knuckle Guy |-| Stardust Crusaders= JJSS JOTARO.jpg|Jotaro Kujo JJSS Jotaro2.jpg JJSS Jotaro3.jpg JJSS Jotaro4.jpg JJSS Jotaro5.jpg JJSS Jotaro6.jpg JJSS Jotaro7.jpg JJSS JotaroEOH.jpg JJSS JotaroJoseph.jpg JJSS JotaroKakyoin.jpg JJSS JotaroPolnareff.jpg JJSS JotaroIggy.jpg JJSS JotaroDIO.jpg JJSS JotaroDIO2.jpg JJSS OLDJOSEPH.jpg|Old Joseph Joestar JJSS OldJoseph.jpg JJSS OldJoseph2.jpg JJSS AnimeJotaroJoseph.jpg JJSS AVDOL.jpg|Avdol JJSS Avdol2.jpg JJSS Avdol3.jpg JJSS Avdol4.jpg JJSS KAKYOIN.jpg|Kakyoin JJSS Kakyoin.jpg JJSS Kakyoin2.jpg JJSS Kakyoin3.jpg JJSS Kakyoin4.jpg JJSS Kakyoin5.jpg JJSS Kakyoin6.jpg JJSS Kakyoin7.jpg JJSS KakyoinPolnareff.jpg JJSS POLNAREFF.jpg|Polnareff JJSS Polnareff.jpg JJSS Polnareff2.jpg JJSS Polnareff3.jpg JJSS Polnareff4.jpg JJSS Polnareff5.jpg JJSS PolnareffAvdol.jpg JJSS PolnareffIggy.jpg JJSS Iggy.jpg JJSS GRAY.jpg|Gray Fly JJSS Forever.jpg JJSS CAPTAIN.jpg|Captain Tennille Imposter JJSS JGAIL.jpg|J.Geil JJSS JGeil.jpg JJSS JGeilHolHorse.jpg JJSS HolHorse.jpg JJSS CAMEO.jpg|Cameo JJSS HIGHPRIESSTES.jpg|High Priestess JJSS OingoBoingo.jpg JJSS Wilson.jpg JSS DanDarby.jpg JJSS Petshop.jpg JJSS_Petshop2.jpg JJSS TerenceDarby.jpg JJSS VanillaIce.jpg JJSS VanillaIce2.jpg JJSS VanillaIce3.jpg JJSS VanillaDIO.jpg JJSS DIO.jpg JJSS DIO2.jpg JJSS DIO3.jpg JJSS DIO4.jpg JJSS DIO5.jpg JJSS DIO6.jpg JJSS DIO7.jpg JJSS DIO8.jpg JJSS DIO9.jpg JJSS_DIO10.jpg JJSS AnimeDIO.jpg JJSS AnimeDIO2.jpg |-| Diamond Is Unbreakable= JJSS Josuke.jpg JJSS Josuke2.jpg JJSS Josuke3.jpg JJSS JotaroJosuke.jpg JJSS JosukeOkuyasu.jpg JJSS JosukeKoichi.jpg JJSS JotaroP4.jpg JJSS JotaroP42.jpg JJSS JotaroP43.jpg JJSS JotaroP44.jpg JJSS JotaroKoichi.jpg JJSS Koichi.jpg JJSS Koichi2.jpg JJSS Koichi3.jpg JJSS Koichi4.jpg JJSS KoichiYukako.jpg JJSS RohanKoichi.jpg JJSS Okuyasu.jpg JJSS Okuyasu2.jpg JJSS Okuyasu3.jpg JJSS OkuyasuKeicho.jpg JJSS Rohan.jpg JJSS Rohan2.jpg JJSS Rohan3.jpg JJSS Rohan4.jpg JJSS Rohan5.jpg JJSS JosephP4.jpg JJSS Yukako.jpg JJSS Yukako2.jpg JJSS Shigechi.jpg JJSS Shigechi2.jpg JJSS Shigechi3.jpg JJSS Shigechi4.jpg JJSS Shigechi5.jpg JJSS Reimi.jpg JJSS Angelo.jpg JJSS Angelo2.jpg JJSS Keicho.jpg JJSS Tamami.jpg JJSS Hazamada.jpg JJSS Hazamada2.jpg JJSS Tonio.jpg JJSS Tonio2.jpg JJSS Shizuka.jpg JJSS Yuya.jpg JJSS Yuya2.jpg JJSS BugEaten.jpg JJSS Ratt.jpg JJSS Akira.jpg JJSS Akira2.jpg JJSS Akira3.jpg JJSS Aya.jpg JJSS Aya2.jpg JJSS Yoshihiro.jpg JJSS Yoshihiro2.jpg JJSS Yoshihiro3.jpg JJSS Ken.jpg JJSS Ken2.jpg JJSS Mikitaka.jpg JJSS Mikitaka2.jpg JJSS Catgrass.jpg JJSS Catgrass2.jpg JJSS Toyohiro.jpg JJSS Toyohiro2.jpg JJSS Terunosuke.jpg JJSS Kira.jpg JJSS Kira2.jpg JJSS Kira3.jpg JJSS AnimeKira.jpg JJSS KosakuKira.png JJSS KosakuKira2.jpg JJSS Bullies.jpg |-| Miscellaneous= JJSS JonathanJoseph.jpg JJSS FrogBlue.jpg JJSS FrogJosuke.jpg FrogJotaroGold.jpg FrogJotaroPurple.jpg FrogJotaroBlue.jpg FrogJotaroRed.jpg FrogJotaroGreen.jpg JJSS FrogJotaroWhite.jpg JJSS FrogCD.jpg JJSS FrogCD2.jpg |-| Promotional Art= JJBASSLogo.png|Stardust Shooter Logo. SSIcon.jpg|The game icon. SSCharacter.png|Some of SS characters. JotaroSS.jpg|Jotaro's color in the game (same as the Anime). Trivia *Characters such as Jotaro and Avdol were recolored to match their color schemes from the anime. *This is the first game to have minor characters, such as Wired Beck, Loggins, Messina, and Gray Fly playable. *After the anime's debut, the game received an upgrade, which allowed the players to use Metal Strikes based on the anime's artstyle; all the main heroes (except Iggy) and Shadow Dio received one. **The heroes' Stands' visuals during Finishing Moves were altered as well. *During the game's loading and installation screens, special animations such as Joseph's running away and Jotaro's walking animation from All-Star Battle are featured. *Originally, if the loading screen icon was tapped, Iggy would fart in Polnareff's face. This has been updated to Josuke getting angry as he combs his hair. *When a Leader Medal evolves into a Level 3 Medal Striker, a second special ability can be used during battles. Some of these abilities briefly reproduce 3D animations seen in All-Star Battle. These animations include: **Jonathan using his '''Scarlet Overdrive skill. **Dio Brando (Vampire) using his HHA, Space Ripper Stingy Eyes.'' **Joseph Joestar using his HHA, "'This means war!". **Wamuu using his HHA, "'''Fighting Technique: Holy Sandstorm!". Site Navigation Category:Video Games